


【茜言万雨】Crash For Loneliness

by CitrusOranges



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/F, OOC, 深柜学姐×直球学妹, 脑了就写了 很有可能坑
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:35:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25403188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CitrusOranges/pseuds/CitrusOranges
Summary: 深柜学姐×直球学妹
Relationships: 万茜/张雨绮, 茜言万雨
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 我感觉会坑

“学姐，你为什么从来都不跟我们玩儿？”

扎着双马尾，穿着白色拉拉队服的张雨绮蹲在万茜跟前，认真地问她。万茜坐在操场看台最偏僻的角落里，她在那儿看书，都没注意到张雨绮过来。她被她吓了一跳，怎么也想不到这个女孩子会来找自己搭话。

万茜是话剧社的，她的生活跟那些体育活动完全搭不上边。话剧社跟橄榄球队比起来，也就是个普通的小社团，一些志趣相投的人聚在一起，偶尔开个小会，搞点团建活动，学校有需要的时候就排个戏什么的。

她认识张雨绮，去年刚开学的时候，她作为留学生代表之一，去接洽过。她对她印象很深刻，没什么特殊原因，就因为她漂亮。那天张雨绮穿着条很素的白色裙子，问了她几个问题，在万茜离开前她很礼貌的道了谢，笑得特别甜。

她们互相留了微信和邮箱，但是从那之后就再没什么交集。万茜参加过几次留学生聚会，远远见过张雨绮。她被男生们围着，女孩子们也挺亲近她。万茜自己人缘倒也不错，但有交集的朋友都跟她性格差不多，没有那种玩得很开的类型，他们在一起，顶多也就是去喝喝咖啡看看书。万茜也不是羡慕，就是觉得好奇，她不知道那是什么感觉——被所有人围着，她没有体会过。

她们还见过一次，是上个周末，万茜在便利店值班的时候看到了张雨绮。她一直在货架后面理货，并不确定张雨绮有没有看到她。张雨绮和一群年轻人一起进来买烟买酒，她身边凑着一个高个的金发男孩，男孩搭着她的肩，很亲密的样子。万茜看了一眼就背过身去。

她不希望这个时候和张雨绮打照面，她并不介意被人知道自己在打工，只是不想在这种情况下跟她打招呼。

她没想到张雨绮还记得自己。

张雨绮比万茜小两岁。她们不是同专业的，一个学艺术设计，一个学医。在他们这个留学生圈子里，学医的好像都是死读书的，学设计的就不一样，玩得开而且也爱玩儿，跟谁都能打交道。

“学姐，你不记得我了？咱们见过，”看万茜一脸惊讶的样子，张雨绮笑了，“我是张雨绮，刚开学的时候你送我去的公寓。”

“哦——”万茜拘谨地点点头，“想起来了。你……学妹找我有什么事吗？”

“学姐叫我小雨就好了！我就是想来问问，周末你有空吗，可以抽空一起吃个饭吗？”张雨绮笑眯眯的看着她。

万茜想了一下，点点头：“啊？呃，可以啊。”

“好，那到时候我发信息给学姐！我先去排练了，拜拜！”张雨绮似乎是抽空跑来的，得到答复后便匆匆道别。

“那个，”万茜叫住她，“你冷不冷？”

“嗯？”张雨绮回头看着万茜，看到她的眼神扫过自己的腿。初春的风吹在身上还是有点冷的，张雨绮刚才在跟人排练，没感觉到多冷，这会儿万茜一提醒，她才感觉到有点凉。

“还好，等会儿去跳跳操就不冷了！”“啊，好。”

万茜挪开了搭在包上的手，她包里还有一件长外套。如果张雨绮说冷的话，万茜想，自己一定会把衣服拿给她。

-

“茜茜，你说谁约你？”黄龄正在卸妆的手停下来，她惊讶地看着万茜。

万茜歪头从镜子里看她：“怎么了？就那个，进了拉拉队的姑娘，张雨绮。比我们小两届。”

“不得了啊，不得了，”黄龄的眉头拧起来，“她找你有什么事啊？”

“啥就不得了？没什么事……就说一起吃个饭，可能咨询一下读研之类的事情？我也不知道。开学的时候她是我接待的，当时我跟她说了，类似这些事情，不明白的话可以来找我问……可能她不认识什么高年级的学生吧。”

黄龄从化妆镜前转过身来，仔细的打量了一遍万茜：“茜茜，你不会不知道她的事情吧？她在留学生圈子可是大红人呀。听说刚开学的时候，橄榄球队那个叫什么来着，就那个个子高高的，绿眼睛的英国帅哥，看上她了。不出一个月，就有人说他俩天天你侬我侬的，结果没到一个星期呢，那女生好像就把他踹了，搭上了校队另一个帅哥。据说那俩帅哥还为她打了一架。”

“哦——”万茜应了一声，“这个，跟我有什么关系……”

黄龄眯起眼睛笑起来：“我还没说完啊。人家都讲，这女生轻易不约人出去的，每次出去玩要么跟她三两个朋友一起，要么是聚餐。人家约她她也不出去的，中国男生约不到她，外国男生也约不到她。所以啊，她主动约人……”

万茜皱了皱眉，打断滔滔不绝的黄龄：“不是，你这不跟前面说的很矛盾吗，又不爱出去约会，又是跟外国帅哥打得火热？她这到底是爱乱搞啊还是太矜持啊？”

“哎——所以说，红人嘛，风言风语多得很，还有人说她去做escort呢……不过我有朋友说过她人很好很随和，而且从来也不回应这些事情，久而久之也就没人议论了……总之啊，茜茜，”黄龄凑过去点了一下万茜的脑门，“我劝你别瞎想什么，人家姑娘是风暴中心的人物，咱们这种安静如鸡的，还是别去往上凑了。”

“你滚吧，我凑啥，”万茜撇起嘴，“我可告诉你，我对这样的小女孩没什么兴趣。你别拿这种淫荡的表情看我啊——我忙着呢，没功夫想这些有的没的。”

“啧啧啧，就你，还说这，自己心里不发虚吗你？”黄龄丢下最后这句就闪进了浴室。

万茜没能砸到她这个损友，抱枕落到了地毯上。她走过去把抱枕捡起来，拍了两把丢回沙发上，然后躺倒在床上，长叹了一口气。她还真是很久没有感情生活了，课程和兼职几乎把她一周七天都填满了，她没空去想别的了，有人追她，她也全都婉拒。

现在这个阶段，感情不重要，重要的是学业和工作。那只是一个小有名气的学妹而已，找我这种透明人，能有啥事啊，撑死了问问学习方面的事情呗。万茜是这么跟自己说的。

-


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *有朵清静提及* 夹带私货注意

张雨绮给万茜发了地址和时间。她选了一家口碑不错的中餐馆，万茜跟朋友去过一次，做的不是那种改良口味的美式中餐，是华侨开的店，味道正宗，也还算平价。

万茜本来想借黄龄的车开，想想停车之类的又嫌麻烦，还是决定打车。她到的时候，张雨绮已经落了座，正在翻着菜单。这位颇有些风云的学妹这会儿穿着浅卡其色的棉麻衬衫，配着牛仔裤，顺滑的黑色长卷发扎成马尾，整个人看上去干净清爽。看到万茜进来，她马上笑着向她挥手。

“学姐想吃什么，”张雨绮把菜单推到万茜跟前，“我请客。”万茜不是那种喜欢推来推去的人，张雨绮说她请，她也就不推脱，随便点了几个菜，又推回去叫张雨绮再选选。

“学妹约我出来是有事情要问吗？”等张雨绮点完，把菜单递给了服务生，万茜便开口问她。

“是的呀，”张雨绮笑眯眯地回答，“学姐就叫我小雨吧，叫学妹太奇怪了。”

万茜猜对了，张雨绮的确是来问她读研的事情的，她想打听一个华裔教授，主要是想着万茜在美国待的时间比较久，说不定会认识。万茜也的确认识，虽然不是她们系的，但之前有过接触。

“符教授？她好像还蛮忙的吧，不知道到时候你有没有机会碰到她，不过我可以把她微信和邮箱发给你。”万茜边说着就摸出了手机。

张雨绮赶紧摆摆手：“哎没事儿，不着急的。我才大一，现在太早了，我还怕现在加了没话讲呢，等我需要的时候再跟学姐要就是了。”

万茜听她这么说，摁在手机屏上的手指又放了下来。张雨绮在这时候突然笑起来，语气里带着点八卦的意思：“学姐，我听说符教授到美国来是为了她女朋友？”

“啊，”万茜愣了一下，“哦哦，对啊，是，我也听人讲过。说她们在国内认识的，之后符教授的女朋友去了纽约，她就跟着一块儿来美国念书了，再之后结了婚，就在美国定居了。”

张雨绮笑得眯起眼睛：“好羡慕她们哦。”

这没头没尾的一句，万茜有点不明就里，面儿上莫名有些烧起来，不敢去看张雨绮的脸。好在张雨绮似乎没察觉到什么，第一个菜正好上来了，她很快又转移了话题。

饭桌上万茜知道了张雨绮是山东人，她能感觉到她性格确实怪直爽的。万茜平时不怎么喜欢社交，但一个人在国外，有时候不得不去社交，也习惯了。张雨绮给她的感觉跟其他人不太一样，她这个人很随和，和她说话不需要太顾忌什么，也就不会太紧张。

万茜没点几个菜，张雨绮点了不少，一桌子上满，万茜都傻了，问她：“咱们就两个人，吃得完吗？”张雨绮一甩头发：“吃不完打包嘛！正好我也不怎么做菜。学姐你做吗？”

万茜点头：“做啊，我不怎么吃得惯这边的东西，都好几年了还这样。不过听人家说，欧洲那边好像更难吃。”

“没办法，吃在中国，我们的东西太好吃了，就吃不惯这边了，”张雨绮笑了笑，“但是也还可以，之前我去纽约，在法拉盛吃过不少好吃的，下次有机会带你去那边玩，把好吃的都再吃一遍！”

最后一句半客套的提议让万茜愣了一下，但她很快也跟着笑起来：“可法拉盛那边不也是中餐馆多嘛？”

“诶，是哦……不过也有很多别的啦，西餐厅也有的，”张雨绮掰着指头给她数，“日料啊什么的，还有新加坡菜，法餐啊烧烤啊海鲜啊……还有茶餐厅之类的。总之有机会的话可以去逛逛，还蛮好玩的。”

“这样啊，我还没去过呢，以后有机会去玩玩。话说你很爱吃哦？”万茜看着她。

张雨绮正好在忙着捞水煮肉片，那一锅红油上铺得红红绿绿满当当的，都是辣椒花椒葱花之类的东西，白花花的肉片倒不见多少。听到万茜这么说，她抬头笑起来：“对呀，花那么多钱来国外了，不吃回本怎么行。”

万茜看她捞得艰辛，便伸手帮她，筷子穿过那一堆佐料，从里面揪出来几片肉，给她夹到碟子里。张雨绮也不客气，笑眯眯跟她说谢谢，然后又添一句：“学姐你也吃。”

不知道哪个又辣又烫的菜，蒸得她鼻尖湿漉漉的，泛着浅浅的红。她就这么笑着，眯着眼睛，那样子像只小狐狸。看到这样一只可爱的小狐狸，万茜缩回手时筷子在空中难以察觉地顿了一下。

张雨绮并没有多能吃，于是剩下的全都打包了，她叫万茜挑了几个菜，自己则拎了剩下的。两个人一起走出餐馆，在门口站定，万茜刚想开口道别，这个时候张雨绮突然想起来什么似的，问她：“学姐，你怎么来的？”

“啊？我啊，我打车来的，再打车回去就好了。你怎么走？”

“我开车来的。哎呀，学姐我送你吧，这么晚了，打车也不方便，又贵，反正咱们也顺路。”张雨绮顺势便拉着万茜的胳膊，还晃了晃，然后就要伸过手去要帮她拿她手上的打包袋。

万茜被她的热情搞得有些不好意思，噗嗤一声笑出来，问她：“你知道我住哪儿吗？就顺路。你还住在学校里吧？我记得第一年好像都建议住校内来着。”

“是还住校，”张雨绮点着头，顺利拎过了万茜手上的袋子，“但是不管你住哪儿我都能绕回去啊，这不就叫顺路嘛。”

万茜也没办法，学妹这么热情，自己不好推脱，就跟着人去了停车场。开车这件事儿，张雨绮似乎已经很熟练了，利索的把打包袋放好，然后从不知道哪儿摸了副眼镜出来，戴上了还跟万茜解释：“开车得戴，我近视，今天忘带隐形了。”

“慢慢开就行，我给你指路。”“行！”

开到万茜租住的公寓附近，张雨绮找了个地方停了车。这个点天已经黑透了，万茜便催她：“今天麻烦你了，学妹，你快回去吧。”

张雨绮比万茜还快地解了安全带，边下车去给她拿打包袋边跟她说：“哎呀学姐叫我小雨就行了！不麻烦的，我说了顺路嘛，你看这不就是顺路？学姐你快上楼吧，我马上就回去了。”

“行，”万茜做了个打电话的手势，“你到了跟我说一声。”

“OK！”

-

黄龄一进门就看到万茜的鞋子摆在门口的地垫上，她抱着吃瓜的心态，尖着嗓子喊：“茜茜——你回来了啊！今天晚上跟咱们甜心靓女小学妹过得怎么样？”

往里走几步，听到浴室里传来哗哗的水声，黄龄从中捕捉到了万茜的声音：“我洗澡呢！什么怎么样？这小姑娘真有意思，约我出来吃饭，结果就问了一下莹姐的联系方式，最后还说以后要的时候再问我就行。闹半天就这么点事情，要是想问，前两天直接问我不就行了吗？”

黄龄带着自己写满八卦的脸站到浴室门口，心里真希望万茜能看到她现在的表情。她音调又拔高了几度，回答她：“茜茜，你自己品品你这句话再问我好不好？她这么做，你还看不出来什么意思吗？”

水声逐渐小了，最终停下来，万茜沉默了一会儿，声音小下去：“还能有什么意思，就……吃个饭而已。”

“还‘而已’？你真应该出来看看我鄙视的眼神，”黄龄笑出了声音，“鄙视你的眼神。”

“……滚一边儿去！”

-


	3. Chapter 3

这个周末天气相当不错，但万茜没空出去逛公园逛街，她得去上班，而且要一直上到晚上。

不过她早也习惯了这种生活，平时店里其实也不会有太多人，只是偶尔忙一下。没人的时候，万茜就会站在收银台前发呆，放空自己，但是今天她脑子里总是会想到一个人。

不知道为什么，她老想到张雨绮。她会想起那天吃饭的时候她笑得眼睛弯成两道月牙的样子，也会想起之前那个周末在店里碰到她的时候，她对那个男生笑的样子。

有什么区别吗？好像也没有。

黄龄不断明示她，张雨绮可能是对她有意思，可是她不太确定。那次张雨绮和那个外国男生很亲密的样子，说不定那才是她的约会对象。而且就算她喜欢女生，哪有人会像她这样这么直白约一个取向不明而且还不太熟的同性出去啊。

就这么耗费了大半天的时间去想这个问题，不知不觉天都黑了，再过十来分钟就会有人来跟万茜交接换班，她马上就可以下班回家了。

万茜百无聊赖的在零食货架前理着货物时，听到玻璃门被推开了，收银台前有其他职员在，她也就没抬头。但是很快她又竖起了耳朵，因为她听到了一个熟悉的声音。

是张雨绮，她在跟人说话。万茜半个头探出去，又看到了上次见过的那个外国男生。张雨绮穿着一条棉质的印花长裙，套了双米色的平底鞋，看起来清新又可爱。她还是笑眯眯的，那个男生俯下点身子，凑近她耳边说了什么，逗得她笑得更厉害，然后她边笑边一把推开了那个男生，男生也就顺势走向了其他货架。

就是在这个时候，张雨绮看到了在几米开外的货架后面探头探脑的万茜。万茜干净清爽的短发和亚洲人的面孔太惹眼了，张雨绮没戴隐形也认了出来，她马上抬手跟她打招呼：“学姐！”

万茜面儿上有点发烧，但是都被她看到了，也只好走出来：“嗨，来买东西？”

“嗯哪，陪人来买点东西，”张雨绮点点头，打量了一下万茜，“学姐你在这儿上班？”

万茜扯了扯身上的工作服：“是的呀，有空的时候就过来，打点零工挣点生活费咯。”

“真好，”张雨绮笑了笑，边往前走起来，“我妈也叫我没事出来找份工作，体验体验勤工俭学的生活，可我太懒了。”

万茜陪着她走，还顺手拿了个筐子递给她：“专心学习也挺好的，打工很占用时间的。”

“哎呀，学姐你可别说了，我要是真能全专注在学业上就好了，”张雨绮撇了撇嘴，“我应该向你学习才对。”

万茜笑起来：“有什么可学习的，我一学医的，跟你们搞艺术的又不搭边。”

张雨绮噗嗤一声笑出来，回了句：“学姐你真好玩儿。”

她俩恰好走到了卖卫生用品的货架，张雨绮没多想，顺手就往筐子里扔了两盒安全套。万茜瞥了她一眼，心里沉了沉，憋了半天，说了句“always wear a condom”。张雨绮听到这话愣了两秒，然后突然大声笑起来，笑得万茜摸不着头脑。

好不容易止住了笑，张雨绮拉着万茜就往刚刚那男生去的方向走，看着了人，便伸手指指他的背影：“那是Jamie，他马上要搬出学校跟他男朋友同居了，我今天陪他来买点生活用品什么的。”

Jamie正好在冰柜前拿汽水，听到张雨绮讲他的名字，就回过头来。张雨绮指了一下万茜，说这是我朋友，Jamie便朝万茜笑着挥了下手：“Hi! ”

“Hi! 哦——这样子。”万茜也跟Jamie挥了挥手，脸上开始红一阵白一阵，她都不敢看张雨绮了。这害她想了一整天的事情，原来就是个误会。

万茜顿了一会儿，又问她：“他是橄榄球队的那个……”

“哦，对，是的，”张雨绮撩了一下头发，“学姐你也听过什么球队里两个外国帅哥为我打架的故事吧？嗐，完全没边儿的事，不知道怎么传得那么离谱。”

“那他们是……？”

“打架是他俩闹矛盾呀，跟我有什么关系，”张雨绮朝Jamie努努嘴，“Toby是队里的替补，就他对象。那天这人喝多了，我打电话叫Toby去酒吧捞他，结果不知道咋回事他俩人吵起来了，就打了一架。”

末了又补了几句：“那天酒吧里还有几个女的，跟我一届，学金融的好像。她们不是跟我们一起的。我记得其中一个当时想进拉拉队，没进去，我也不知道是对我有怨气还是什么，反正就一直看我不爽似的，然后那天她们一回去就到处跟人乱讲咯。”

“是这样啊，那你为什么不解释？”万茜蹙着眉，看看张雨绮。

张雨绮摆了摆手：“嗐，解释没什么用吧，我能指望她们一个个跟人说‘对不起张雨绮的事情是我误会了’吗？不能吧，她们都看我不顺眼了，能不继续传就不错了。”

万茜垂着眼看她，突然觉得有点儿心疼：“你脾气真好，要我我准得气死了。”

“嗨呀，反正我跟他们那一圈人玩的少了，眼不见心不烦，现在留学生聚餐我也不怎么去了，都跟外国同学玩儿，”张雨绮随手拿起一袋小熊软糖看了看，“学姐你呢？我感觉你之前好像就不怎么爱去聚餐。”

万茜点头：“是不爱去，我不太喜欢团建啊这个那个的，嫌麻烦。”

“哦……怪不得……”

“Regina？”有人在喊万茜的名字。

万茜下意识扬起手：“我在这儿！”然后又转头跟张雨绮说：“我下班啦，去换个衣服。”

“哦，好！”张雨绮点了点头。

换掉衣服，收拾好背包，万茜走出工作间，看到张雨绮和Jamie正好在付款了。张雨绮向她招招手：“学姐你接下来去哪儿？回家吗？”

万茜回她：“嗯，回家吧，都这么晚了。你呢？”

“那学姐跟我们一块儿走吧，我开车来的，”张雨绮边说边把购物袋往Jamie怀里一放，又用英文跟他说了一遍，“正好顺路，载Regina一起回去。”

万茜歪头看了一眼Jamie：“方便吗？”

Jamie冲她笑笑：“当然，我们就去194号街接一下Toby，然后也回去了。”

“好吧，那谢谢你们啦。”

张雨绮上去就挽上万茜的手臂：“哎呀反正顺路嘛，谢什么。” 张雨绮贴得很近，她身上暖烘烘的，长裙的裙角不经意间扫过万茜九分裤下露出的那一截脚踝。万茜稍微僵了一下，神色马上又恢复了正常。

还是张雨绮开车。她好像一开车就更有表达欲望，话说个没完，边开边跟副驾上的万茜叨叨，什么都聊。最近课堂上的事也讲，宿舍里的事也讲。Jamie坐在后座上一头雾水，时不时还插一句嘴，问她在笑什么，张雨绮便用英文又跟他说一遍。

他们在194号街的路口接到了Toby，几个人在车里互相介绍了一下，万茜跟Toby打过招呼，知道了他也是才从咖啡厅下班。但还没聊几句就到了她住的公寓附近，张雨绮在路口找了个地方把她放下，车上三个人摇下车窗热情的跟她道了别。

万茜抱着胳膊站在路口，车已经起步了，她又抬起手向他们挥了两下。春天的晚风透着点凉意，但她却觉得身上怪暖的，大概是因为结交了新朋友，也因为之前一些不确定的事情终于得到了解释。

车开出去百十米，看不见万茜的身影了。Toby便趴到椅背上，歪着头问张雨绮：“你是不是喜欢她？”Jamie在后座上笑出了声音，附和起来：“能不喜欢吗？Kitty真的好明显哦，碰到人家马上就把我当空气了。”

车窗外暖橘色的路灯光不断掠过张雨绮的脸，遮住了她面颊上浅淡的红。她从后视镜里瞟了一眼Toby满是好奇的蓝眼睛，然后笑了起来：“是呀，你们看她多温柔多漂亮，我当然喜欢啦。”

-


End file.
